kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker/Songs/Were called the Bunker
Here is the theme song. Lyrics CCs and Cream:(turns on radio) Okay ready to sing our song? ACF01? ACF:Okie. Ccs an Cream:Faves? Faves3000:Kay. CCs and Cream:Everyone else. Everyone:Yeah! Mariophineas76: (Singing) Teen shows they're really bad, they make us really, really mad... Awesomecartoonfan01: (singing) But we have found a special place Kittygirl: (singing) It's got a silver pot and golden vase. Yakko: (singing) We are brave and we won't cry, and will never ever, ever die. Kh2cool: (singing) Were staying here until we beat the war...we've got lots of food now lets go shut the door. Everyone: (singing) And don't forget we have a name, but we don't have any fortune or fame. Geapora:La La La La La La La La (humming) Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, Us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. (Everyone sings again) Everyone:Were called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together battle to the end.. Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, us together together friends until the end,the Bunker oh yeah the Bunker friends until the end.We'll teach that Justin Beiber a lesson now and then.. Complienscreator:(Singing) And remember also..that I stole the big ben! Geapora:(singing) Ben.... Everyone:Were called the Bunker,were the best fighting to the test,were gonna do our best with..The Bunker. (Logo comes up) Geapora:I liek baths... Season 8: Episode 2 and + Version (behind curtains) Gaepora:(turns on radio) Okay ready to sing our song? ACF01? ACF:Okie. Gaepora:Faves? Faves3000:Kay. Gaepora:Everyone else. Everyone:Yeah! Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. We now present our grand opening act! (curtains raise) Mariophineas76: (Singing) Teen shows they're really bad, they make us really, really mad... Awesomecartoonfan01: (singing) But we have found a special place Kittygirl: (singing) It's got a silver pot and golden vase. Yakko: (singing) We are brave and we won't cry, and will never ever, ever die. Kh2cool: (singing) Were staying here until we beat the war...we've got lots of food now lets go shut the door. Everyone: (singing) And don't forget we have a name, but we don't have any fortune or fame. Geapora:La La La La La La La La (humming) Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, Us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone:Were called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together battle to the end.. (music changes to a more military-esque marching tune with all the snare drums, bass drums, and trumpets) Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, the Old Men Trio! Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Gaepora:(singing) Stay sharp and stay low. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Monogram:(singing) Stay light on you're toes. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Tenzin:(singing) It's a war out there. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) Go strike if you dare! (music suddenly changes to a more softer and sadder tune) Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) It is a wasteland out there, it brings sadness to our eyes. The fact that we still exist makes us feel so surprised. We thought this place is sacred, we all really guessed. And it really turns out to be, as we all are really blessed. We hope the war is over now. We're all gettin' real tired. All we want is peace and happiness which we all admire. (epic piano, violin, and oboe instrumental) (Everyone sings again) Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, us together friends until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, us together together friends until the end,the Bunker oh yeah the Bunker friends until the end.We'll teach that Justin Beiber a lesson now and then.. Complienscreator:(Singing) And remember also..that I stole the big ben! Geapora:(singing) Ben.... Everyone:Were called the Bunker,were the best fighting to the test,were gonna do our best with..The Bunker. (Logo comes up) (insert random skit) French Version This is a version that is a French dub of the German intro to The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. Hé paisanos! C'est Les Bunker! (logo comes up) Nous sommes le gang Bunker, et nous partons dans un bunker Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres qui reçoivent tous la renommée Si vous amuser, vous pouvez nous appeler sur le double Nous sommes vite que les autres, nous sommes appelés Les Bunker! Nous sommes appelés Les Bunker! Gimme Gimme, Gimme Gimme Yo, vous êtes dedans pour un festin, alors accrochez vous à votre siège Soyez prêt pour l'aventure et les exploits remarquables Vous rencontrerez les bandes dessinées, les humains, les vilains et les autres Hangin avec le gang, nous sommes appelés Les Bunker!, Au bord! Unh! Unh! Je dis une Nous sommes appelés Les Bunker! Les Bunker! Les Bunker! Part 2: Donne-moi Yo, yo! C'est Les Bunker et le plaisir est leur jeu Échappé aux autotuners dans une ville Vous avez une variété d'aventures, dans un bunker! Rejoignez l'action maintenant, nous sommes appelés Les Bunker! Nooooooooow, mal Justin et ses autotuners sont à Misbehavin ' Ils ont détruit les États-Unis, et la France a besoin d'aide " Abusin 'et confusin «tout le monde qu'ils découvrent, Ils ne peuvent pas aider mais ils sont Les Bunker! Unh! Category:The Bunker Category:Songs